120315-Not dying
02:10 -- athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 14:10 -- 02:10 AG: Hey Nyαrlα 02:11 AG: hδw hαve thiηgs beeη gδiηg 02:12 CC: Stressful 02:12 AG: Sαme here, if its αηy cδηsδlαtiδη... 02:12 AG: whαt's beeη gδiηg dδwη δη yδur eηd 02:14 CC: Trying to plan for all the problems that are set to hit the fan at once 02:15 CC: Scarlet has Aaisha 02:15 CC: Again 02:15 AG: I kηδw... 02:16 CC: Puzzling over what can be done about that 02:16 CC: And some other issues 02:16 AG: whαt sδrt δf δther issues 02:17 CC: Well, Libby took my Time powers away 02:17 AG: ... 02:17 AG: whαt? 02:17 CC: Yep 02:17 CC: Because she so frequently disapproves of me 02:18 AG: Whαt did yδu eveη dδ tδ mαke her sδ mαd? 02:18 AG: I meαη, I get the geηerαl ideα 02:18 AG: but, I dδη't see α whδle lδt δf reαsδη iη it 02:19 CC: Just that time 02:19 CC: We've been on good terms for too long 02:19 CC: So she threw another fit 02:20 CC: We're always going between good terms and fighting 02:20 AG: ... 02:20 CC: And now's the time we fight 02:20 CC: The cycle continues 02:20 AG: Thαt dδes ηδt sδuηd like α heαlthy cycle 02:21 CC: It's infuriating 02:21 CC: Anyway 02:21 AG: ηδt α heαlthy relαtiδηship αt αll 02:21 CC: the issue in particular 02:21 CC: I doubt it's much of a secret, word tends to get around 02:22 CC: There's a second Libby from an alternate timeline 02:22 AG: Yeαh... Wδrd seems tδ spreαd pretty quick 02:22 AG: Yeαh, I heαrd αbδut thαt 02:22 CC: See? 02:22 CC: I'm flushed for her 02:23 AG: Well I didη't kηδw αbδut thαt little tidbit δf iηfδrmαtiδη 02:23 CC: Well yes, I've been flushed for Libby for a bit 02:23 CC: Anyway 02:24 CC: New Libby shows up, my matesprit in another timeline 02:24 AG: sδ whαt, δηe Libby hαtes yδu αηd the δther is flushed fδr yδu? 02:24 CC: Partner, rather 02:24 CC: Yes 02:24 AG: ... 02:24 CC: One is flushed and I couldn't bring myself to have her killed 02:24 CC: The other hates me for it 02:25 AG: Sδ hδw's Aαishα feel αbδut αll δf this? 02:25 AG: I guess uh 02:25 AG: it puts α dαmper δη thiηgs 02:25 CC: She...took it well? 02:25 CC: Obviously, it bothers her 02:26 CC: Bothers me, too, because it bothers her 02:26 CC: I addition to it bothering me just because it's bothersome 02:26 CC: ((In addition)) 02:27 AG: yeαh, it bδthers me tδδ 02:27 AG: I wδrry αbδut Aαishα mδre thαη I hαve iη α while, she's emδtiδηαlly brδkeη 02:27 CC: I know 02:28 CC: But GodOS forbid I take time to tend to her before dealing with the other shit on my plate 02:28 CC: No, I literally get time taken from me 02:28 AG: Well αt leαst yδu still hαve yδur life 02:28 AG: tδ uh, tδ sδme degree αt leαst 02:29 CC: I'm already half dead 02:29 CC: Stuck between Libbys, maybe more Terrors, Jack, and etc 02:30 CC: And about to dive back into Scarlet buzziness that killed me the first time 02:30 CC: My life is not my own 02:31 CC: I'd say I wasp on borrowed time, but no 02:31 AG: Yδu hαve tδ tαke yδur life bαck iηtδ yδur δwη hαηds, frieηd 02:31 AG: just... Dδη't die iη the prδcess 02:32 CC: Thanks for believing in me 02:33 CC: Nigh insermountable problems aside 02:33 CC: How are things on your end? 02:33 AG: Gδδd 02:33 AG: I meαη, they cδuld be better 02:33 AG: but I'm pretty, uh.. 02:34 AG: I dδη't kηδw hδw tδ describe my feeliηgs 02:34 AG: Thiηgs αre gδiηg well eηδugh sδ fαr αt leαst 02:34 CC: Still flirting with Lorcan? 02:34 AG: ... 02:35 AG: mαybe 02:35 AG: uh just α bit 02:35 CC: How is that going? 02:36 CC: I hope your love life is less fucked than mine 02:36 AG: well uh 02:36 AG: I threw heαrts αt her, discδηηected δη her... 02:36 CC: Wow 02:37 AG: but uh 02:37 CC: ... 02:37 CC: that's a theme, I think 02:37 AG: she tαlked tδ me αgαiη... Aηd tδssed α heαrt bαck 02:37 CC: Anyway 02:37 CC: Oh 02:37 CC: Ooo 02:37 CC: Congratulations 02:38 AG: ... 02:38 AG: sδ uh, yeαh, thαt is hδw thiηgs αre gδiηg 02:38 CC: Sounds like they're going well 02:38 CC: Minus the homefront 02:39 AG: Yeαh 02:40 CC: Well, best of luck with that 02:40 AG: ... Yeαh.. 02:40 AG: thαηk yδu 02:41 AG: Well I δught tδ be gδiηg, its beeη ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu αt leαst 02:42 CC: Yeah, later 02:42 CC: Got some not dying to do 02:42 AG: see yα 02:42 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 14:42 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla